


i won't stop you know i like it there (you can even go further, babe...)

by sofarsoperfect



Series: c'mon, strip that down for me, baby [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Porn w/ Mild Plot, See Previous Work for Actual Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “I waited so long for this,” he admitted. “You little tease,” he muttered, a soft laugh catching in his throat.“It’s my job.”“Suggesting you would let me fuck you is not your job,” Shiro retorted sharply, but he was smiling into her skin as he said it, wedging his hand between the wall and her body to pull down the zipper on her body suit.





	i won't stop you know i like it there (you can even go further, babe...)

The sound of Becky G’s newest single was pounding in the club, the entire club bumping with the Latin American artist’s song, all eyes watching the way Lance danced to the beat, the sway of his hips. Allura danced up on the stage with him, her silvery hair flowing around her body, a stark contrast against the red of her body suit and her darkly colored skin, Lance’s hands trailing down her body when he pulled her against his chest. 

Pidge breathed hard into the crook of Shiro’s neck, the sound of the music covering all of her moans as Shiro mouthed down her neck and shoulder, his hands curled around her hips. She moaned against his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into the fabric of his collar, throwing her head back against the wall when he bit down on her soft skin. 

“I waited so long for this,” he admitted. “You little tease,” he muttered, a soft laugh catching in his throat. 

“It’s my job.” 

“Suggesting you would let me fuck you is not your job,” Shiro retorted sharply, but he was smiling into her skin as he said it, wedging his hand between the wall and her body to pull down the zipper on her body suit. “I’ve been thinking about it since. This is all fucking Lance’s fault.” 

“Remind me to send him a thank you letter,” Pidge gasped into Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro’s fingers dragging the zipper all the way down. Pidge pushed him away from her, Shiro stumbling back, catching himself when he stumbled into the chaise lounger, his fingers curling around the back of it. 

Pidge let the straps fall down her shoulders, pulling at the material to let it peel off her body. Shiro watched it pull away from her skin, releasing her arms and fall away from her. The tight material fell away to reveal the swell of her breasts, down, over her chest, freeing her chest from the confines. She pulled it the rest of the way, the milky expanse of her stomach, her lower abdomen, and then the string of her thong. Shiro licked his lips, hearing the blood rush in his ears, his heart seeming to jump into his throat when it finally hit the ground. 

“Like what you see?” She asked, looking at him from under her lashes. There was a faint, high blush on her cheeks, the pink so light he could barely make it out in the dim light of the dressing room, but there. He stepped in again, crowding her back against the wall. 

“You have no idea,” he muttered, his hands reaching out to her again. His left hand curled around her hip while his right started at her shoulder, his fingers touching feather light down her front, the bumps of her pronounced collarbones, the soft curve of her breast, his fingertips catching on her pert nipple. Pidge made a soft noise in reaction, getting a gentle smirk from Shiro in reply. His thumb stroke against the underside and then down her ribs, to her stomach, the backs of his fingers brushing against her thigh. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Not something I expected to hear in the throws of passion,” she admitted to him, turning her head to look away from him. His hand lifted to her chin, index finger and thumb catching her and turning her head to look at him. His eyes were earnest, far too earnest for a quickie in her fucking dressing room. 

“I’ve thought a lot about this. For a lot of reasons.”

“You don’t even know my name,” she challenged him. 

“I don’t have to,” he confessed and then tilted her head up to catch her lips. Pidge sighed into the kiss, tilting her head to slot their lips together. She pushed for frantic but Shiro kept it soft, almost chaste, just their lips pressing against each other until Pidge bit him. He pulled back in surprise. 

“I didn’t ask you here to make love to me, I wanted you to fuck me.” 

“Don’t worry,” he said, digging his fingers into her hip, tilting her face at a harsher angle. It strained her neck and started a sore, ache in her skin but it also sent a thrill down her spine. “I will.” He pressed his lips against hers again, softly a couple more times before sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip. 

Pidge opened her mouth to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder, the other pulling him in by his hip. Shiro wasn’t sure what was causing her to rush him but if she wanted him, she would get him. 

His hand left her face to trail back down her body, snapping the string of her thong once. Her mouth dropped open, allowing Shiro to lick into it, his fingers traveling deftly down the curves of her body and between her thighs, pushing away the sorry excuse of underwear she was wearing to brush against her clit. 

Pidge gasped against his mouth but pushed into his hand, Shiro presenting more pressure against her clit, moving his fingers in tight circles. She gasped again, moaning into his mouth. Their kissing had devolved into nothing more than breathing into each other’s mouths as Shiro touched her, Pidge’s hips rocking into his attention. 

“You’re teasing me,” she moaned as his touch alternated between proper friction and light touches, perfect and not enough on her clit, making her hump almost frantically into his hand. He kissed along her jaw, his lips ghosting her ear. 

“How does it feel?” He whispered. Pidge grit her teeth, tilting her head back to knock against the wall. “This is what you get for being so impatient.” 

“You’re the fucking worst,” she swore at him, getting a sweet chuckle in her ear, his teeth nipping at her earlobe before trailing down her neck, his fingers pressing harder, rougher, moving in faster strokes over her clit. She panted in his ear while he touched her, pulling her closer and closer. 

Shiro pulled away from her, Pidge making a distressed noise in the back of her throat. Shiro smirked into her skin, and then pushed a single finger into her. Pidge’s mouth dropped open in a strangled moan, rocking her hips into the intrusion. It was so good, not perfect but it was fuller than before, more stimulating and she wanted him to do it properly. 

“Are you going to finger me or what?” She whined, getting a sharp thrust for her complain. It choked a groan out of her throat, Shiro starting to work his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. 

“For being the one against the wall, you sure are demanding,” he muttered. “Can you imagine what would happen if someone were to walk in here, right now? If I just pulled out and made you go the rest of the night without coming?” He whispered in her ear, Pidge whining softly. “How on edge you would be all night along? Kind of like how I felt. All. Night. Long,” he stated, punctuating every word with a sharp thrust of his finger. 

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned. 

“You want that orgasm, sweetie,” he growled the endearment into her ear. “You’re gonna have to be nicer than that.”

“Nice isn’t really my forte,” she admitted, rolling her hips into his hand. Shiro hummed, pulling his finger out of her. Her hands came up to dig her fingers into his arm. “No, no, no, please. C’mon, I’ll be good. Please, I want it.” 

“I know you will,” Shiro murmured, going back in with two fingers, Pidge hissing in delight. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want, oh, fuck. I want you to finger me, just like this. It’s so good, Shiro, please,” she babbled into his shoulder, Shiro kissing softly down her neck. “I want you to keep fingering me until I come. Oh, I wanna come so bad.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I wanna come. I wanna come all over your fingers, it’s so good.” 

“Then make yourself come,” he said. “Touch yourself. Make yourself come on my fingers, baby.” 

Pidge’s hand left his arm to tuck between her legs, hitching her leg over his hip. From this angle Shiro could push in deeper, Pidge moaning louder into his shirt, panting wetly against the fabric as she gathered her own wetness from where Shiro’s fingers were pushing into her, rubbing erratic, clumsy circles on her clit, rough and hard. Shiro could feel the tension in her body. 

“I wondered what you would look like, coming apart underneath me,” he wondered aloud, shifting backwards to look at her face. There was a steadily rising blush on her face, making her pale skin red and her dark freckles stand out on her face. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was open, pants and moans slipping out between her red, swollen lips. “I still wonder what you would look like, in my bed. When I finally get to properly fuck you, get my hard cock in you.” 

“Fuck, Shiro. Yes, please. I want that. I want that so much.” 

“Maybe we will. But come for me right now, Pidge. I wanna see you come, baby.”

“I’m- oh, fuck,” she swore, her hips pushing into his hand jerkily. She lasted a couple of more pushes before she was coming, a flood of liquid pouring over his hand. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and then her mouth, Pidge tiredly pressing back into the kiss. “Holy shit.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he replied, Pidge looking at him with a sated but exasperated expression. 

“You’re a dick. How could you-”

“You mean, like how you let me go home half mast with only my hand to help me that night? Especially after that suggestion?” Shiro said, lifting a brow. Pidge leaned back against the wall. 

“You came to a strip club and got a lap dance.”

“I was forced!” Shiro reminded her, Pidge smiling up at him. He pulled away from her, a soft moan escaping her as he pulled back. “Do you…?”

“There’s,” Pidge swallowed, trying to relieve her dry mouth. “I have post-orgasm brain, gimme a break,” she said, getting a smile out of Shiro. “That door, it’s a bathroom,” she said, pointing shakily to the white door to her left. “Get me something while you’re in there,” she said, Shiro letting himself into the room. 

“I figured I would clean you up myself,” Shiro called back, Pidge sinking to the floor, unable to keep standing on her wobbly legs. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep!” 

 

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Pidge said, coming out of the club the next night, Shiro standing by the door with his bike and an extra helmet. “You’re not going to pick me up for a late dinner, or a date, or anything. You don’t know me,” she said, clearly and plainly to him, stepping up to they were chest to chest. “Fucking me in the dressing room does not-”

“I know,” Shiro interrupted her. “I know. And it’s obvious you have trust issues and don’t want a relationship but I’m willing to compromise.” 

“How so?” She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped back up onto the curb. 

“I have a soft bed, plenty of condoms and a dick you were begging to fuck last night,” Shiro said, a smirk on his hips. Pidge narrowed her eyes but there was already a blush on her cheeks, betraying her. “I’m willing to do that.” 

“Oh yeah? You’re not gonna beg me to stay for breakfast or whine about snuggling? You’ll let me go home and not show up here asking for a date or coffee? You’re chill with just sex?”

“Yep,” Shiro agreed. Pidge’s lips twisted. “C’mon. I’m sure you’ve had worse offers.”

“Okay,” she agreed, getting a smile out of Shiro. He tossed the helmet to her, which she caught, startled. “You better be damn good in bed.”

“Because I didn’t prove that last night or anything?”

“It was a trial run. Impress me, loverboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuckin shit, the response i got from you guys for the first part was hella
> 
> i hope this did the first part justice, honestly


End file.
